


Там было пятно

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Help, Historical References, Melancholy, Temporary Character Death, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: Соглашение было простым. Не мешать друг другу. Порой подменять друг друга, если того требовал здравый смысл. Протянуть руку помощи при необходимости.Этот последний пункт, однако, включал в себя ряд не самых приятных обязанностей, которые оба, тем не менее, неукоснительно выполняли. Quid pro quo, как говорится.«Не то чтобы он никогда не видел человеческую оболочку Азирафэля мертвой. Он знал по меньшей мере восемь его могил (и четырнадцать собственных)».
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Атеншн! Сначала стекло немного похрустит, а потом всё вернётся в норму. В конце концов, это не смерть, а всего лишь неприятное развоплощение.
> 
> Атеншн номер два: это моё видение того, лапки ли у Азирафэля, и почему так. Оно может не совпадать с вашим.
> 
> Атеншн номер три: если вас триггерит малейшее упоминание второй мировой – не надо, не читайте. Никакой жести нет, но мало ли.
> 
> P.S. Можно читать это как джен, можно как пре-слэш. Рейтинг исключительно за неприятное развоплощение и целое одно матерное слово.

Май выдался теплым и солнечным. Кроули даже приобрел у подвернувшейся разносчицы цветы, откуда-то ведь повылезали эти разносчицы, и смогли найти цветы, удивительно, кто-то вообще сажал их той осенью? Творить цветы чудом показалось ему пошлым, а вот чуть-чуть придать жизни подвявшим нарциссам в самый раз. Цветы были жёлтыми, Азирафэль любил всё яркое. Они планировали распотрошить несколько бутылок из старых запасов, когда этот день настанет, и уже месяц назад при встрече обменялись понимающими улыбками: бутылкам недолго осталось пылиться.

Так что к магазинчику в Сохо Кроули пробирался в самом радужном настроении. Конечно, приходилось иногда обходить завалы, но всё это были мелочи, по сравнению с тем фактом, что Война наконец ушла из Европы. Она планировала напоследок покуражиться в Японии, но в Японии Кроули не жил, так что она ему не слишком мешала. Конечно, приличные рестораны нескоро вернутся к довоенным стандартам, но сама возможность просто сидеть в Лондоне и при желании обсуждать с ангелом последние события, а не торчать на передовой, внося в души союзников вполне обоснованное уныние и сомнение в милосердии Господа… Ради всего несвятого, ему даже стараться не приходилось!

Ангел, со своей стороны, поначалу сидел в Германии, раздувая повсюду сохранившиеся искры добра. Кроули пришлось имитировать очень бурную деятельность, чтобы его отозвали — и все равно того до сих пор перекашивало при воспоминании о горящих книгах. Ангел спас очень много, «но куда больше я не спас, понимаешь, Кроули? Они их сожгли!». Кроули понимающе кивал и подливал ещё. Он не был уверен, про книги ангел говорит, или про людей. Жгли и то и другое.

С тех пор Азирафэль выполнял какие-то задания Небес в Лондоне, а Кроули не вмешивался. Конечно, кроме той нелепой шпионской истории. Он еще три недели потом разыгрывал примадонну (хотя ноги почти не болели, раз в жизни он надел настоящие ботинки и это неплохо помогло), а ангел смотрел на него как на рыцаря в сияющем доспехе. Честно сказать, Кроули не понимал, почему Азирафэлю так нравится изображать даму в беде. Он как-то спросил напрямую, но Азирафэль отшутился, глядя куда-то в сторону, и больше он спрашивать не стал. Ему несложно, в конце концов.

Вот и сейчас, он пробирался сквозь толпу, фонящую радостными эмоциями так, что ему даже становилось нехорошо, и нес в магазинчик цветы и конфеты, минимальный набор романтического воздыхателя. Но почему бы и нет? Выпивка с ангела, так что они квиты.

С этими мыслями Кроули подошел к магазинчику и привычно повернул ручку. Было закрыто. Не то, чтобы это его когда-то останавливало, но всё-таки что-то заставило его остановиться и повнимательнее присмотреться к магазину. Свет не горел, шторы были опущены и внутри не слышалось не звука. Тоже обычное дело, но… Магазин был пуст.

Кроули заскрежетал зубами от досады и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы попинать дверь. Ангел вернется, прибьет за такое. Что, Небеса решили как раз сейчас его куда-то командировать? Гадство.

Кроули повернулся и решительно направился в сторону ближайшего бара. Настроение пить что-то хорошее пропало, но настроение нажраться всё ещё было при нем, и Кроули знал отличный способ решить проблему. Нарциссы в руке болтались ненужным грузом и выглядели как издевательство. Он собрался было выкинуть их в ближайшую урну, когда его окликнули.

— Мистер!

Он обернулся. Мелкий нищий оборванец, такими который год были переполнены улицы. В душе шевельнулся привычный гнев, всё-таки Господь была редкостной сукой. Потоп, Вавилонская башня, война эта. И всегда оставались толпы сирот. Они отправлялись в ад, почти поголовно, мало кто выдерживал постоянную нищету, холод и искушение нарушить восьмую заповедь, чтобы нормально пожрать.

— Чего тебе? Не подам, но можешь продать цветочки, — раз Азирафэля нет, он запишет это как доброе дело в счет Соглашения.

Оборванец за цветочками против ожиданий не потянулся.

— Вы мистера Фелла ищете?

Кроули почувствовал раздражение. До бара было рукой подать, а ему теперь придется придумывать легенду.

— Да, да, я стою у магазина мистера Фелла и стучу в его дверь. Конечно я ищу мистера Фелла, а кого бы еще, мистера Черчилля?

Мальчик глянул на него серьезно и как-то сочувственно. Опустил глаза.

— А он… Вы только… Вы присядьте, мистер.

Раздражение сменилось каким-то сложноописуемым чувством. Кроули послушно присел на корточки рядом с оборванцем. Если это попытка отвлечь его ради банальной уличной кражи, что ж, она удастся, добро пожаловать на путь в ад.

Мальчик мрачно кивнул, то ли ему, то ли своим мыслям.

— Помер он, мистер.

От неожиданности Кроули рассмеялся. Что угодно, но это… Какая нелепая история.

Пацан терпеливо ждал. Дождался и повторил снова.

— Я правду говорю, мистер. Мне от вас не надо ничего. Только он в аккурат вчера… Он меня спас, а сам, — мальчик зашмыгал носом.

Кроули снова почувствовал, как его переполняет гнев. Из-за этого мелкого ублюдка Азирафэль лишился тела! И теперь застрянет на Небесах на неопределенный срок. Желание вызверить на пацана змеиную морду стало почти непреодолимым, но тут он перестал хлюпать носом и снова заговорил.

— Тут машина ехала, а я не видел. Вчера их много ездило, все пьют, радуются…

Кроули неслышно зарычал. Конечно, все пьют и радуются, только он, Кроули, этого не получит. Как всегда. Отлично. Блеск!

— Он меня вытащил, — продолжил парень. — А самого сбило… Все кости… — он снова хлюпнул носом.

Аааргх, конечно, необратимые повреждения надо было получить при толпе свидетелей, чтобы не успеть залечить. И конечно надо было самому кидаться под автомобиль, чудеса на расстоянии — для слабаков. Молодец, ангел, так держать.

Мальчишка продолжал размазывать по щекам сопли, но демону не было дела до психологических травм подрастающего поколения. Он бы с удовольствием нанес их еще парочку этому незнакомому с правилами дорожного движения сопляку, но теперь у него, кажется, было неотложное дело.

— Куда повезли тело?

Мальчишка всхлипнул и посмотрел непонимающе. Кроули взял его за плечи и слегка потряс.

— Куда. Повезли. Тело?

Тот назвал адрес. Кроули резко встал и направился в нужную сторону. Щелчком пальцев вернул в руку выпачканные грязью нарциссы. Конфеты остались валяться на земле. Пусть сопляк доедает. Пусть подавится этими конфетами… Хотя нет. Пересилив себя, Кроули повернулся и послал пацану благословение. В пальцах неприятно защипало, но, если уж Азирафэль утратил из-за него тело, было бы глупо, если бы завтра он снова попал под машину или под полицейскую облаву.

***

В морге было полутемно и слишком людно. Кроули поморщился и щелчком пальцев заставил всех замереть. Строевым шагом подошел к нужному столу, откинул грязноватую простыню. Мерзость.

Не то чтобы он никогда не видел человеческую оболочку Азирафэля мертвой. Он знал по меньшей мере восемь его могил (и четырнадцать собственных). У него не было, конечно, привычки носить туда цветы на годовщину, тем более, что с летосчислением была путаница, но все равно каждый раз было неприятно.

Кроули осторожно повел рукой, возвращая тело приятеля в приличный вид. Кости срослись, плоть перестала выглядеть как невнятное месиво, волосы очистились от грязи. Хорошо, что успел, ангел был очень привязан к этому сосуду, а если бы он в надлежащий срок испарился в таком виде, на Небесах не стали бы его чинить. В порядке мести за испорченный день он приделал восстановленному телу непропорционально маленький член и добавил неприличную татуировку на бедре. И пусть Азирафэль на Небесах объясняет это всё как хочет!

Он вздохнул. Вернётся — будет возмущаться конечно.

— Жду с нетерпением, — сообщил он трупу. Тот предсказуемо промолчал.

Кроули повертел головой в поисках одежды и быстро нашёл. Шляпы нигде не было видно, почти не пострадавшие носки тоже кто-то успел стырить, рубашку, видимо, выкинули, а вот брюки, жилет и пальто нашлись в виде перепачканного кома в другом конце зала. Кроули осторожно расправил их, подул на ткань, убирая пятна грязи и крови. Заделал дыры. Нашёл галстук, привел в порядок и его. Чудом запаковал все покомпактнее и сунул получившийся сверток под мышку. Пошёл к выходу.

Вспомнил, вернулся назад, подобрал измочаленный за день букет. Положил рядом с трупом.

— Держи, это тебе, — сказал он, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Азирафэль уж точно не мог его слышать.

Он снова повернулся и зашагал к выходу, щелчком пальцев заставляя окружающих отмереть. Он будет ждать. И чертово пальто будет ждать тоже. Азирафэль носил его уже лет больше века, и, хотя Кроули не понимал любви ангела к настоящим вещам, он сохранит его. И магазинчик. И проклятые книги.

— И почему с тобой вечно столько проблем, ангел? — пробормотал он себе под нос, выходя из морга на яркий солнечный свет.

Кругом щебетали птицы и целовались на эмоциях полузнакомые люди. Кругом кричали «ура» и открывали бутылки. Кругом дарили друг другу глупые желтые нарциссы и радовались тому, что дожили. Дождались.

Кроули предстояло ждать неизвестно сколько. Но он дождётся. Обязательно.


	2. Chapter 2

_1953_

Кроули привычно проходит по утренним лондонским улицам, направляясь к Сохо. «Бентли» он к магазинчику не берет, не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то догадался, что он не просто так мимо проходил. Фонари за спиной ломаются через один, немного лишней работы для электриков, немного больше внимания для светящихся вывесок не самых богоугодных заведений, вот уже и хватит для небольшого утреннего отчета. На случай, если он сегодня не будет больше работать.  
Каждый раз, подходя к книжному, он надеется, что сегодня именно такой день.

Основная часть работы сделана давным-давно, все местные воротилы по неизвестной причине пребывают в уверенности, что здание принадлежит очень опасному криминальному авторитету, который сейчас отбывает наказание в тюрьме, но уже скоро выйдет. Кроули надеется, что Азирафэль оценит его чувство юмора.  
И все равно он приходит почти каждый месяц. Здания и мебель могут порядком обветшать, если не запретить им это делать. Ангел делал то же для него, когда он слегка не рассчитал со сном, а Кроули не нравится быть в долгу.

Он заворачивает на нужную улицу и останавливается как вкопанный. В магазине горит свет.

***

Ангел всё тот же, только одет в светлый кардиган по последней моде и, кажется, очень этим недоволен.

— Кроули! — радостно восклицает он. И сразу же:

— Ты не видел мою одежду? Она должна быть у тебя.

Кроули лениво машет рукой и призывает свёрток из ближайшего комода. Расправляет перед ангелом бесконечно устаревшие вещи.

— Шляпу не нашёл, извини.

— О, моё пальто! — Ангел лучится радостью. — Спасибо, дорогой мой! Оно не очень пострадало, а?

Кроули пожимает плечами.

— Там было пятно. Небольшое.

Азирафэль любовно смотрит на брюки и что-то бормочет о том, что таких наверняка больше не делают. В этом он весь. Стоило вернуться на землю, и вот он уже квохчет над вещами.

— Развоплощайся в следующий раз аккуратнее, — говорит Кроули беззлобно. — Я тебе не нанимался всё восстанавливать по молекулам.

Азирафэль смотрит на него укоризненно.

— В самом деле, Кроули, это было для благого дела. И вообще, отвернись, я переоденусь!

Демон закатывает глаза.

— Собирайся быстрей! Ты должен мне выпивку ещё с 45-го. Но сначала пойдём, предашься греху чревоугодия за обедом.

— Насколько я понимаю, сейчас определенно время для завтрака.

— Зная тебя, он перейдёт в обед, а там и в ужин. Давай, идём уже!

Довоенные стандарты не вернутся, должно быть, никогда, но это не значит, что в Лондоне не осталось приличных ресторанов.

***

_1967  
«Лето любви»_

«Опять, — мрачно думает Кроули. — Хотели же на пикник сходить».

— Нашёл время, — говорит он вслух, брезгливо откидывая простыню и начиная убирать дыры от пуль. Что ж он вечно не успевает-то, а…

Кроули привычно складывает пальто, чудом снимает дорогие сердцу ангела ботинки и брюки и не сдерживает изумлённый смешок, обнаружив, что Азирафэль оставил его татуировку.

Он надеется, что в этот раз ангел не застрянет надолго.

***

_2018  
За несколько дней до Конца света_

— Боже! — восклицает ангел и пытается вывернуть шею под совершенно непостижимым углом, чтобы посмотреть себе за спину. — Ты только взгляни на моё пальто! Сто восемьдесят лет как новенькое, а теперь… Такое пятно мне в жизни не вывести!

— Воспользуйся чудом, — пожимает плечами Кроули. Он в целом рад, что пули оказались игрушечными, только развоплощения перед самым Апокалипсисом им обоим и не хватало.

Азирафэль куксится и смотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом «пожалуйста-сделай-всё-за-меня».

— Да, но… В глубине души я всё равно буду знать, что тут было пятно.

Ангел чуть приподнимает брови, смотрит выжидающе.

«Химчистка от Кроули, — думает Кроули. — Выведение сложных пятен и загрязнений. Обратившимся в живом виде — скидки».

Но сдувает глупое пятно.

Ангел немедленно начинает сиять как начищенная монетка, и Кроули вспоминает, почему он всегда это делает и будет делать и дальше. Если, конечно, мир не рухнет в ближайшие пару дней. Но они с этим разберутся.

— Идём, — говорит он, забирая у щебечущего что-то про моральное превосходство Азирафэля пейнтбольное ружьё. — Нам ещё Антихриста искать.


End file.
